inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 35
Das Geheimnis der Windnarbe ist die 35. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Zum ersten Mal gelingt es Inuyasha, die volle Macht Tessaigas zu aktivieren. Er trifft damit Sesshomaru, der jedoch von Tensaiga geschützt wird und wieder flieht. Später erweckt Sesshomaru mit Tenseiga ein Menschenmädchen, namens Rin, von den Toten und Koga trifft zum ersten mal auf Inuyasha und die anderen! Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha kämpft gegen Sesshōmaru, der eine Drachenklaue gegen Tessaiga einsetzt, da diese Drachenklaue extrem wiederstandsfähig ist. Er meint jedoch, dass Tesaiga auch in Inu Yashas Händen sehr wirksam ist und es solle seine Kraft offenbaren. Totosai meint, dass diese Kraft, die Windnarbe, 100 Dämonen auf einen Streich erledigen kann, doch er muss diese Fähigkeit schnell gegen Sesshomaru einsetzen. Während dem Kampf jedoch erkennt Inu Yasha, dass Sesshomaru hauptsächlich gegen Tessaiga kämpft, dass mit der Drachenklaue in gefährliche Schwingungen versetzt wird. Dadurch könnte es zerbrechen und Sango will ihm helfen, doch Inu Yasha weist sie zurück. Sesshomaru versucht eine Finte, um Tessaiga zu erlangen, doch Inu Yasha geht in die Schussbahn und bekommt einen heftigen Schlag ab, damit Tessaiga nicht zerbricht. Da der Schlag jedoch auf den Kopf ging, kann er kaum noch sehen, allerdings erkennt er zwei Winde, die von seiner und Sesshomarus dämonischer Energie gebildet werden und an der Reibungsfläche entsteht ein Riss. Auf diesen Riss schlägt er einfach drauf und fünf Energiestrahlen gehen von Tessaiga aus. Sie treffen Sesshomaru und er schreit nochmal auf, als ein schwarzes Licht entsteht, das von Tenseiga ausgeht, jedoch verblasst es schnell wieder. Dann ist Sesshomaru nicht mehr da. Später meint Miroku, dass Sesshomaru wohl nicht überlebt hat, doch Totosai meint, dass Inu Yasha wegen seiner Sehunfähigkeit keine richtigen Treffer setzen konnte und geht davon aus, dass Tensaiga Sesshomaru das Leben gerettet hat. Inu Yasha muss zugeben, dass es ihm nicht richtig so vorkam, dass Sesshomaru zerschnitten, sondern eher "entfernt" wurde. Sie merken jedoch, dass sie ihn wohl nicht besiegen können, da Tensaiga ihn immer rettet. Totosai hat Tessaiga zu neuer Schärfe verholfen und verschwindet wieder in Gedanken über die Aufteilung der beiden Schwerter. Sesshomaru liegt in einem nahegelegenen Wald an einem Baum, als ein kleines Mädchen vorbeikommt. Er schreckt mit roten Augen hoch, doch das Mädchen kommt mutig auf ihn zu, gibt ihm Esen und will verschwinden. Sesshomaru meint jedoch, dass er das nicht essen wird. In der Nacht fängt das Mädchen Fische im Fluss, als Männer auf sie zukommen und sie schlagen, weil sie das nicht darf. Sie nennen sie Rin und meinen, dass sie jedoch auch nichts dafür kann, dass sie z.B. auch nichts dazu sagt, da ihre Familie vor ihren Augen von Dieben vernichtet wurde. Am Tag besucht sie wieder Sesshomaru und gibt ihm ein paar Ähren, die er nicht annimmt. Dann fragt er nach den blauen Flecken, aber sie antwortet natürlich nicht, lächelt jedoch. Später betritt sie eine alte Hütte, doch dort ist ein alter Mann, der sich in ihrer Hütte eingenistet hat. Plötzlich hören sie Schreie und der Mann will fliehen: ein Rudel Dämonenwölfe ist angekommen auf der Suche nach ihm und sie beginnen mit der Vernichtung des Dorfes. Allerdings holen die Wölfe den Mann ein und zerren ihn zu ihrem Anführer, der in menschlicher Gestalt auftritt. Er nimmt sich den Juwelensplitter, den der Mann ihm gestohlen hatte und bringt ihn um. Dann übergibt er seinen Wölfen das Dorf, damit sie sich an den Bewohnern satt essen. Rin sieht das alles mit an und flüchtet in den nahen Wald mit Sesshomaru in Gedanken, verfolgt von Wölfen, die sie jedoch einholen und töten.Jaken ist auf Ah-Uhn zu Sesshomarus Rettung gekommen und macht sich immer noch Gedanken darüber, dass Sesshomaru ihn mit Tensaiga angegriffen hat. Als Sesshomaru kommt, ist Jaken jedoch unterwürfig wie zuvor und dann riecht Sesshomaru das Mädchen, das ihn versorgen wollte. Sie gehen in die Richtung und sehen es dort tot liegen, doch Sesshomaru zieht Tensaiga und sieht dann die Geister der Unterwelt, die Rin mitnehmen wollen. Mit Tenseiga kann er sie töten und Rin wird langsam wieder wach. Jaken meint, dass es undankbar von Sesshomaru ist, dass er einen Mensch wiederbelebt und ihn selber angreift, doch als Rin dem Hundedämon hinterher läuft, tut er es ihr gleich. Kagome hat derweil einen Splitter des Juwels gespürt und sie gehen in die Richtung, in der er ist. Dort kommen sie in ein Dorf, in dem alle Menschen getötet wurden und sehen die Spuren von Wölfen am Boden. Dann kommen die Wölfe und umzingeln sie, doch Inu Yasha kann problemlos einige von ihnen vernichten. Dann rennen die anderen weg und fangen an zu heulen, womit sie ihren Leitwolf rufen und außerdem fühlt Kagome, dass die Juwelensplitter extrem schnell näher kommen. Dann kommt der Wolf in Menschengestalt und will Inu Yasha töten. Kagome sagt zu Inu Yasha, dass ihr Gegner drei Splitter hat und gibt ihre Orte im Körper des Wolfes ein. Soundtracks #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Title Card Theme #Fight to Death #Big Counterattack #Dilemma #On a Trip of Destiny #Demon, Sesshomaru #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Demon Charm #Attack #Attack (ab 1:07) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha